Magical Love
by spiritiris
Summary: Kesha is a fairy, and so is Adam. However, they don't know that. What begins as keeping secrets leads to a beautiful romance. Kesha/Adam Lambert


d

**I hope you guys like the straight pairing! Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kesha's POV<strong>

I am a fairy.

I was born to enchant humans. Most famous entertainers you see are fairies. We possess magical qualities that naturally draw humans to us, and we are very beautiful. Angelic, sometimes. We might be where winged angels come from.

We are so mesmerizing, people around us seem to fall under a spell. I hate this about us. I will never, ever know if somebody truly loves me until I meet another fairy.

**Adam's POV**

"You're- " The guard's expression contorted into one of recognition I saw almost every day.

"Adam Lambert?" I asked, smirking.

He nodded.

"I get that a lot," I said, staring at him intensely until his face fell, thinking that I wasn't _the _Adam Lambert. If only he knew . . . if only everyone knew, actually. That their beloved gay American Idol was a fairy. Yeah, a fairy. A guy fairy. It's possible.

Entering the club, I smiled at the shifting mob of people. Girls and guys dancing and up on eachother. Typical night at the Disco Stick.

Hoping no one would notice a celebrity, I slipped in and started dancing. Mostly just shifting from foot to foot and moving around in circles.

Scanning the people within ten feet, I found no one of interest. Usually there was a guy or the occasional girl that I felt like hypnotizing into making out with me. Hey, I'm a guy, okay? It's not my fault God made us so . . . needy.

"Hi," someone said shyly, looking up at me.

A girl. She was blond, and wore a simple ragged gray shirt above dark jeans. There was glitter everywhere: in her hair, on her skin, in the wrinkles of her shirt. I don't know why, but I was suddenly interested in her.

"Hi," I smiled, looking at her eyes. Soft grayish blue.

"Um . . . I'm Kesha," she said. "Are you . . ?"

"Yeah," I said, deciding not to lie. Besides, I could just erase her memory later, even though I hated doing that. The energy it took to do that drained me.

I stared at her face. Usually that was all it took to get them to crash. They gave in so easily.

Nothing happened, she just kept dancing. That was strange. That'd never happened to me before. Ever.

Could it be, then? Was Kesha a . . . fairy?

"Yeah," I said again, this time more to myself.

**Kesha's POV**

He had to be a fairy. I could just tell. We were like magnets; I had almost been physically pulled to him. I was sure that would've actually happened if there weren't forty other people in the room.

"Hey," he said suddenly, wrapping his long fingers around my wrist. "Come with me."

"Okay," I agreed, my heartbeat accelerating. _He could be a fairy, _my head whispered.

Pulling me along, he led me into a separate, more private room. He locked the door behind us. "It's okay. My friend owns the club," he explained.

I nodded, observing quietly. The room was dark. The single window on the far wall had navy curtains, and the walls of the room were painted the exact same shade. A black sofa and a coffee table were the only pieces of furniture. The only light color was the brilliant gold carpeting and a yellow rose in a glass vase on the table.

"Uh, what are we doing here?" I had to ask.

Adam smiled. _I was sitting in a private room with Adam Lambert, who might be a fairy._ I shivered slightly.

"Do you know," he began carefully, "That usually, when I find someone I like, they just fall for me? So quickly."

I nodded, having no idea where this was going.

"Not with you, though. That intrigues me a bit." he sat down and pulled me with him, our knees almost touching.

"Why . . . do you think that it doesn't work on me?" I asked quietly.

"I have an idea. But I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"If it isn't true," he said, "then I will get in trouble. A lot of trouble."

I breathed as quietly as possible. He had to be a fairy. That was what he meant, right? I couldn't know exactly. I couldn't read his mind.

"Um," I said quickly, standing up. "I'm sorry. I can't help you . . . with that."

"Yeah," he said heavily, getting up too. "It's okay. Uh . . ." he paused, then pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. "Here's my number. Call me soon."

I glanced down at it for all of two seconds. "Okay. Thanks," I said, shaking my head slightly as I exited the room. The loud music was a sudden surprise and made for a nice distraction from my jumbled thoughts.


End file.
